Tentō Izuno
Background Tentō Izuno is the heir to the Land of Fire's current daimyo. Personality Tentō is by all indications an entitled yet somehow respectful individual. Because of what seems to be a lavish upbringing, He speaks to others with respect and generally has a pleasant disposition even when disparaging others — the latter of which he seems to do subconsciously. Appearance Abilities Whilst not a shinobi, Tentō was taught the basics of throwing and accurately hitting a target with shurikenjutsu by Koharu. Part I Genin Mission Arc They make it to Ryūtan City, Team 3 (Satoru) will stay at the Konoha Mountain Villa throughout the next few days while they investigate the incidents the Bandits made in the City. Arriving at the Konoha Mountain Villa Koharu meets a boy named Tentō Izuno and soon realises that the daimyō has rented out the entire hotel. Tentō soon dismisses this trail of conversation, as he is way more interested in seeing Koharu use ninjutsu. While hesitant at first, Koharu displays the use of the Shadow Clone Technique to Tentō and while he was momentarily awed, he soon lamented the fact that back in the day he heard the Seventh Hokage could produce thousands of clones compared to Koharu's one. Now prompted to display a new Technique Koharu opts for shock value and instead uses the Drilling Hand of Lightning Technique his signature move he made mimicing the chidori. This, however, has no effect on Tentō other than causing him to launch into a fit of laughter. This laughter prompts Koharu to chide Tentō stating that he probably had no friends. Unperturbed, Tentō matter-of-factly states that Koharu was his friend and that he had always wanted a shinobi for a friend that was his own age. Tentō decides to show his Extreme: Shinobi card collection to Koharu who is equally amazed by the collection. Tentō tells Koharu that he can take whichever card he wants especially after Koharu realises that Tentō has an extremely rare card that he has been after for the longest time. However: Koharu must teach him how to use ninjutsu. Koharu agrees to train him but declines the collectable card as payment stating that he would rather try on his own to get the card. Soon after shurikenjutsu training gets underway, Tentō becomes demotivated which leads the two to have a deeper conversation on why Tentō wants to learn ninjutsu: an attempt to get his grandpa — who holds great admiration for shinobi — to notice him. Resonating with him, Koharu rallies Tentō to try harder before they are stopped by Satoru who disapproves of the activity. Persuaded, Satoru allows Tentō to continue his training while in Ryūtan City which soon reveals progress and Tentō is able to hit the centre of a mark. While on a well-earned break, Koharu gives Tentō his collectable Ninth Hokage card and shares his own experience with being acknowledged with the overjoyed young man and his dream to become someone who is known as the strongest, like Naruto Uzumaki. Some time later as the daimyō's delegation prepares to leave, Tentō asks if he can see Koharu again to which the latter replies that it was a rhetorical question between friends. Meanwhile a member of the Bandits watches on all the while communicating with his boss. The Bandit and his group report to their Leader, who orders them to engage the outsiders again, and expresses interest in Koharu's response. Later, Tentō wanders off at night after buying vintage electronics, and is kidnapped. A message is left for Koharu in-front of the Villa, telling him where to go to find Tentō. Tentō learns from his kidnappers that he's bait for Koharu, who have to defeat him to save their reputation. While Team 3 (Satoru) search the City for news on the bandits that night. Koharu finds the extremely rare card that he has been searching for and realises Tentō must have slipped it into his pocket. While he desperately wants the card, Koharu is adamant that he cannot accept it and decides to go to the Konoha Mountain Villa and return the card to Tentō. Koharu notices the note at the entrance of the Villa and after reading the kidnapping note, it fades. Meanwhile, a kidnapped Tentō is confused when his kidnappers reveal themselves. Tsurushi (Fire) mocks Tentō's love of shinobi while declaring that he himself was a shinobi though he wasn't featured on any collectible card. After being lifted and thrown to the ground, Tentō finds the shuriken Koharu had given him and makes a stand against Tsurushi (Fire), who laughs off the endeavour before realising Tentō intended to kill himself. Tsurushi (Fire) is able to stop him before deciding that he would be the one to kill Tentō. Koharu arrives in time to thwart Tsurushi (Fire), and prepares to stand off against the Bandits. Tsurushi (Fire) sends his underlings to deal with Koharu (Fire). Koharu, however, easily dispatches all of the bandits present leaving Tsurushi to deal with him himself. As Tsurushi makes his move, Koharu, attacks with the Uchiha-style "Lightning": Triple technique which Tsurushi (Fire) repels with his Wind Release. Koharu deploys a smoke bomb, using the added cover and his shadow clones to land an attack on Tsurushi (Fire) he could not perceive. Attacking Tsurushi with his Tantō. This diversion buys enough time for the real Koharu to attack Tsurushi with his Drilling Hand of Lightning Tsurushi takes the full force of the Drilling Hand of Lightning piercing through his chest, defeating him. Tentō and Koharu rejoice that his plan to distract then attack Tsurushi worked, but is short-lived when the Bandits boss gets up from the attack. Impressed by Koharu's power he swears to make his death painful when he kills him. Realising that his opponent was on the verge of death, Koharu prepares another Drilling Hand of Lightning to finish him, however, the seal in Koharu's right hand activates stopping him from using the jutsu and leaving him in pain. For a moment, a shocked Tsurushi believes Koharu is a member of a "certain group", but soon realises that is not the case and prepares to attack Koharu again before he can reach them, he is stopped by Ryoto (Fire), then rendered unconscious by Satoru's kick. While glad to see them, Koharu also worries about his actions on the mission they were assigned. Both Hanako (Fire) and Ryoto tell him that he can make it up to them by buying them Burgers, which Tentō gladly offers to pay for. They return to Konohagakure, Satoru Sarutobi commends Koharu on rescuing Tentō but advises him to prepare for the fallout of abandoning them on the mission. Elsewhere, the Interrogation Core prepare to interrogate the captured Tsurushi. Before the daimyō and Tentō Izuno leave the village, Koharu returns the card that Tentō gave him and ends up going to the shop to buy a pack of the collectable cards, but still doesn't get the one he wants. Trivia * He is the very first person trained by Koharu (Fire)